Un simple beso
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Meito, es acosado por Kaiko, ya que la chica quiere un beso, pero él no esta dispuesto a dárselo. Al final algunas cosas, deben pasar.


Tururururururur~ ¡Batman! (?) Ok eso no x3

Me la volvía fumar, pero ahora esto es un experimento, aja, eso mismo, es el experimento ¡número 1! see...

...nada productivo, es comedia, si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

><p>-¡Por fis!-.<p>

-¡No!-.

-¡Solo uno!-.

-¡Que no!-.

Caminada fastidiado, desde que salieron del cine, todo porque la llevo a ver esa estúpida película de amor; si bien no le desagradaban, pero no entendía porque la insistencia de las mujeres, en especial Kaiko de verlas. Si al final terminaban llorando o quejándose que la protagonista no se quedo con el otro tipo.

-¡¿Si?-.

-¡Que no!-.

Después de esa mugrosa película, Kaiko le había insistido en que le diera un beso… ¿Qué? ¿Eran pareja? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes?, no, no eran nada de eso, simplemente eran amigos; los que si eran novios y se iban a casar eran Kaito y Meiko… se maldijo internamente al recordar cuando Meiko le presento la familia de Kaito…si no hubiera ido, no hubiera conocido a Kaiko, si no hubiera conocido a Kaiko, no se hubieran hecho amigos, y si no se hubieran hecho amigos, no hubieran ido al cine y si no hubieran ido al cine…no estaría huyendo de Kaiko, para dejar de oír la plegarias de la chica, por ese odioso beso.

Al final, alrededor de las 8 de la noche llego a su casa, totalmente agotado y respirando con esfuerzo, lo primero que hiso fue acostarse en el amplio sillón y quitarse los zapatos, se tapo la cara con los brazos.

-Yo estaba ahí-. Se quito los brazos y miro a Meiko, la menor de sus hermanas.

-Estabas, del verbo "ya no"-. Contesto secamente, la niña inflo sus mejillas y lo comenzó a jalar, para tirarlo, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-. Dijo Meiko, la mayor…Meito siempre pensó que el hecho que sus dos hermanas se llamaran igual era un problema, y realmente lo era, pero lo soluciono con un apodo para la más chica.

-Meito no se quiere parar. ¡Y yo estaba ahí antes!-.

-No mientas enana-. Contesto.

-¡No soy enana!-. Defendió a gritos, y volvió a jalar al mayor, esta vez se cayó ella, y comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilos los dos-. Dijo Meiko.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada-. Dijo esto se levanto y fue a la cocina, Meiko lo siguió, y la "enana" de Meiko…se sentó en el sillón, olvidando todo lo anterior. En la cocina se sirvió un vaso hasta el borde de agua y lo bebió rápidamente.

-¿Qué hiciste para tener tanta sed?-. Pregunto con picardía Meiko, Meito se giro a ella y la miro a los ojos.

-No es nada de lo que te imaginas-.

-¿En serio?-. Se acerco y se puso frente a él. –Dime, ¿Cuándo planeas dejar de ser amigo de Kaiko y ser algo más? -.

-¿De nuevo con eso?-. Dijo, ya estaba fastidiado de esas "platicas" con Meiko, siempre, sin excepción, cada que regresaba de una salida con Kaiko, su hermana comenzaba a insinuar, inventar y hablar incoherencias. –Ella y yo no tenemos nada-.

-Pero lo pueden tener-.

-¿Para qué?-. Preguntó caminando al otro extremo del cuarto de cocina, Meiko se quedo en su lugar y solo se recargo en la barra.

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas, para que se comprometan y podamos tener una hermosa boda doble-. Dijo, mostrando su anillo de compromiso.

Meito la miro con cara de que no se creí ni una pisca de lo que decía.

-No me mires así-.

-Mira, Kaiko y yo solo somos amigos. No seremos algo más. Tu solo quieres que sea boda doble para que la fiesta sea más grande y halla más alcohol-. Explico, y Meiko se vio descubierta…bueno, solo se vio descubierta a la mitad. Se acerco y tomo de las manos a su hermano.

-¿Y Tú no? Digo…Meito, hermano mío, de mi corazón. No quiero que pases tu vejes, solo, sin nadie a tu lado, sin hijos, y sobre todo no quiero que te conviertas en un viejo rabo verde y pervertido.- termino, con lagrimas en los ojos, Meito la miro como si fuera un extraterrestre o un bicho raro.

-¿De dónde sacas tantas cosas?-. Preguntó, un tanto asustado y sorprendido. Se zafo del agarre y se alejo un poco más –Ya dije que no. No insistas más-.

Meiko cruzo los brazo y frunció el seño, tomo una pose autoritaria y seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres gay?-.

-Sí-.

Se creó un silencio, Meiko bajo los varazos y abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿En verdad?-.

-Si-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Obvio que no-. Dijo Meito arqueando las cejas, Meiko le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Me espantas!...Pensé que si lo eras-.

-Claro que no-.

-¿Entonces que te impide ser novio de Kaiko?-.

-Que no quiero y listo-. Camino hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió…y en el centro, ahí, como la única cosa valiosa del mundo, estaba la última lata de cerveza…los hermanos se vieron desafiantes.

En la sala, la pequeña Meiko, veía la película de "Blanca nieves" feliz de la vida, ignorando por completo que sus hermanos mayores casi se estaban matando en la cocina por la última lata de cerveza. En la cocina volaban las ollas, sartenes, cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos, especias, platos, cazuelas, jarras, incluso el microondas fue a volar, junto con la licuadora y el tostador. Claro, que todo eso, término en la calle, los vecinos ya acostumbrados a las raras peleas de la familia Sakine, los dejaron ser, sabían que a la mañana siguiente, saldrían a recoger todo.

Mientras en la casa de la gran y amplia familia Shion, una pobre Kaiko era consolada por Taito, Nigaito y un malhumorado Akaito.

Había llegado a las 7 de la noche, ya que a la mitad del camino había perdido a Meito, llego corriendo a abrazar al primero de sus hermanos, que fue Akaito. Les conto lo sucedido en el cine y fuera del…también que cuando perseguía a Meito, encontró tres gatos extraviados, un balón de Maradona autografiado, un hueso de tero dáctilo, una sex-shop, una espada encajada en un yunque, unos nudistas, y llego a una terminal de autobuses.

-¡Deja de llorar!-. Le exigió Akaito, logrando que la chica llorara más. Taito y Nigaito lo miraron diciéndole en pocas palabras "¿Qué no ves que está mal y le gritas?" "Que insensible". Akaito guardo silencio, y decidió descargar su ira contra el culpable que había hecho llorar a su querida hermana…teniendo en cuenta que es su única hermana.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el numero que se sabe de memoria, se escucho el tono de espera y después como descolgaron.

-¿Diga?-. Se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

-¡Pásame a cualquiera de tus hermanos!-.

-Este…va a ser algo difícil…están muy ocupados-.

-¡¿En qué?-.

Meiko extendió el teléfono hacia la cocina, y se escucharon cosas caer, y algunas cosas gritar, y como se rompían vidrios. Akaito, se quedo en silencio y Meiko volvió a hablar.

-Si quiere les digo-.

-No…así está bien, no les digas que llame…adiós-. Colgó y miro el teléfono con temor. Mientras Kaiko continuaba llorando cual Magdalena.

-Ya llegamos-. Miraron a la puerta principal, y ahí estaban Kaito y kikaito, con las cosas para la cena. Kaito miro a su hermana llorando y se acerco muy preocupado.

-¿Qué paso?-. Esa simple pregunta dio comienzo a la súper historia de Kaiko, si bien ahora quienes la oyeron atentamente fueron los recién llegados, y Zeito, que había bajado para la cena.

La tuvieron que tranquilizar…algo difícil, porque a cada palabra que le recordara su fracaso, lloraba a mares. Incluso Zeito ayudo a calmarla, teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca se acercaba a su familia, pero al parecer, ver a su única hermana llorar le ablando el corazón…además que ya eran las 10:30 p.m. y Kaiko no se callaba. Y todos, exceptuando a Nigaito, tenían que levantarse temprano para trabajar. Kaiko callo rendida a las 12:15 a.m. y los otros también…pero el sueño les gano antes de llegar a sus cuartos y quedaron dormidos donde pudieron; algunos en la sala, otros en la cocina y otros en los pasillos.

Mientras tanto en la casa Sakine…Meiko y Meito entraron en depresión, ya que por arrojar todo tipo de cosas, la lata de cerveza fue perforada por un cuchillo y se derramo toda…ninguno de los dos la tomo, la pequeña Meiko, se fue tranquilamente a dormir, después de darle palabras de aliento a sus hermanos.

O~o~o~o~o~O

Caminaba por las calles, llevaba su abrigo, ya que el frio le calaba los huesos. Aun así había mucha gente. Llego a su trabajo, donde estuvo congelándose aun más, porque el maldito aire acondicionado se estropeo, y su jefe era demasiado tacaño como para mandar comprar uno, o arreglar el que tenían. Cuando al fin los dejo salir, se dirigió a una tienda, y compro una gran dotación de cerveza. En el camino, o era el destino, o cosa de su hermana, u otra cosa…se encontró a Kaiko. La chica lo vio al instante y se acerco corriendo.

-¡Meito!-.

Escucho pasos de tras de él, y se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar una estela de color azul, que fue a dar contra un poste, se acerco; y Kaiko estaba estampada en el poste, tiro la bolsa que traía, y resbalo por el poste. Meito tomo la bolsa que Kaiko había soltado, y la ayudo a levantarse. La chica tenía la frente roja, la nariz le sangraba y al parecer perdió un diente. Pero igual le sonrió al chico.

-¿Porqué corres así?-.

-Te quería abrazar, pero te moviste-.

-Es que vi dinero, y lo levante-. Excuso, para no decir que no quería un abrazo. –Qué raro que andes sola, ¿y tus hermanos?-.

-Viendo lo del traje de Kaito-.

-¿Todos?-.

-No, Nigaito está en la escuela-.

Mientras, en una tienda; los empleados miraban asombrados, había al redor de cinco personas, peleando dentro de un probador.

-¡Demonios Kaito! ¡Estas gordo!-. Gritó Akaito.

-¡No es cierto! defendió.

-Sí, si cierto-. contrarresto Taito.

-¡Taito! Ponte de mi lado-.

-¡Basta! Taito, Zeito. Tírenlo al suelo, si el traje no entra por las buenas, será por las malas-.

-Si-. Contestaron los susodichos.

-¡¿Qué planeas?-.

-No deberían ser tan agresivos…-. Comentó Kikaito, no le gustaba que trataran a su hermano de manera tan cruel…aunque quienes lo trataban mal eran sus otros hermanos.

-La boda se acerca. Ayúdanos-. Se limito a decir Akaito, Kikaito suspiro.

En una escuela…estaña Nigaito caminando por los pasillos, aburrido, bueno, estaba viendo la mosca pasar…iba a la enfermería, ya que para su horrible suerte, se volvió a enfermar. Ya se imaginaba los gritos y regaños de todos sus hermanos. Aunque quiso ver el lado positivo; estaría en casa…pero con los preparativos de la boda, las peleas de Taito, el malhumor de Akaito, el antisocial de Zeito, el buen humor perturbador de Kikaito y los contantes lloridos de Kaiko…no era muy buena idea estar en casa. Suspiro y abrió la puerta, que cerro cuando escucho el grito.

-¡Nigaito!-. Cerro de golpe, conocía esa voz…la volvió a abrir, miro de rabillo, y la volvió a cerrar. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y salió la pequeña Maiko Sakine…

-Meiko…-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas, te volviste a enfermar ¿ahora de qué?-.

Nigaito odiaba cuando se la encontraba en la escuela, primero porque lo bombardeaba con preguntas, o "platicaban" como ella decía, y la segunda…que Meiko era muy popular, y estaba algo desarrollada, para una niña de 4 grado…así que si Meiko le hablaba, representaba el ser acosado por miradas, que lo querían matar. Meiko le caía bien, pero no quería morir, porque la chica era demasiado…demasiado, amable con él. Y los celos de los otros recaían en el pobre de Nigaito.

-¿y? ¿Qué tienes?-.

-Me…enferme…-.

-¿Otra vez?-.

Nigaito estaba de acuerdo con Akaito…la familia Sakine era muy problemática.

En la ciudad, Meito era seguido, por Kaiko, que le hablaba, del sol, el cual no había, de las aves, de su trabajo, de que la sal, que el jamón, que le perro de su vecina, que el gato del vecino, que la lluvia, y un sinfín de otras cosas que no alcanzo a entender. Meito, solo asentía todo.

-¿Meito?-.

-Hm-.

-¿me das un beso?-.

-Aja-. Respondió sin hacer caso. Kaiko lo jalo del cuello del abrigo, y lo hizo bajar a su altura. A tres centímetros, Maito se alejo, y casi tiraba a una señora que caminaba detrás de él.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?-.

-¡Dijiste que me lo ibas a dar!-.

-¡no es cierto!-.

Se echo a correr, y Kaiko le siguió, corrieron por todos lugares; fuera de una escuela, de un hospital, incluso rebasaron a los primeros lugares de una maratón. Subieron y bajaron edificios. Treparon arboles, saltaron perros, carriolas, y toreaban a los autos. Entraron a plazas comerciales, incluso, llegaron a pasar por donde estaba la tienda donde los hermanos de Kaiko, continuaban peleando. Aunque claro, cada uno iba en su tema, y ni cuenta se dieron.

Ya eran las seis, y comenzaba a oscurecer. Llegaron a un parque, estaban frente a frente; exhaustos, ya que le dieron la vuelta a la ciudad. Kaiko miro a su "enemigo" y apretó los puños, frunció el seño…y comenzó a llorar, se tiro al piso de rodillas. Meito, que estaba en igual de condiciones, no se esperaba eso…la miro un buen rato.

Se acerco y se coloco en cuclillas, frente a Kaiko, que continuaba llorando. Kaiko lo miro, y comenzó a hablar…aunque salían más balbuceos y otras cosas, Meito no comprendió ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo la otra.

-Tranquilízate, y después me dices que es lo que tienes-. Kaiko, cerró los ojos y trato de regularizar su respiración. -¿Ya estas mejor?-.

-Aja…-.

-Ahora, dime…-. Fue interrumpido, porque Kaiko se levanto de golpe, asustándolo.

-¡Es que eres malo! ¡Yo te quiero dar un beso porque te quiero! ¡Pero no te dejas! ¡Y eres muy malo! ¡Y yo te quiero! ¡Pero tú no me quieres! ¡Y! ¡Y…!-. Rompió en llanto de nuevo. Meito se levanto y la miro un rato…si bien, no fue intención hacerla llorar, Kaiko lloraba por su culpa, bajo la mirada. Se quedo un rato viendo el piso, y escuchando como Kaiko lloraba.

-No le digas a nadie de esto-.

-¿Qué?...-.

Lo siguiente que recordó Kaiko, fue que Maito se inclino, y la beso…después todo fue forcejeo, porque Kaiko lo abrazo, y no parecía dejar que el beso terminara tan pronto.

Mientras en la casa de los Shion.

-¡Por eso estas así! ¡Maldito cerdo! ¡Deja de tragar helado!-. Gritó Akaito, peleando con Kaito, que traía un bote enorme de helado, comiéndoselo.

-¡Deja de gritarme así! ¡Soy el mayor!-.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Somos gemelos!-.

-Pero naci 5 segundos antes-. Se quedaron en silencio…después Akaito comenzó a perseguir a Kaito por toda la casa, Nigaito hacia la tarea, Taito miraba la T.v, Zeito jugaba con su yo-yo, y Kikaito, preparaba la cena…pero algo irrumpió su rutina.

-Tocan…-. Dijo Nigaito, y Kikaito fue a abrir, encontrándose a Meiko.

-¡Meiko!- Gritó Kaito, y arrojo el bote de helado, y este cayó sobre Akaito, bañándolo…haciendo reir a Taito, Nigaito y Zeito.

-¡¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?-. Sus hermanos callaron al instante. –Ya me las pagaras Kaito-.

-¿Qué pasa? Es raro que vengas a verme-.

-Solo vengo a decirte, que aplacemos la fecha de la boda-.

-¿Por qué? No te abras arrepentido… ¿verdad?-.

-Claro que no, solo digamos…que no estaremos solos en el altar-. Le dijo, y le guiño el ojo, Kaito no tardo en captar lo que le decía su futura esposa.

-¿Enserio?-. Preguntó, tenía mucha emoción, y casi gritaba.

-Nunca dudes de mí-.

Mientras en el parque, después de forcejear, y ver que no tenía posibilidades de zafarse, así, que decidió hacer lo que tenía que hacer… y continuo con el beso…hasta que sus pulmones exigieron aire. Se separaron, y Meito se tapo la cara.

-Vámonos-. Dijo, y fueron a sus casas, donde dejaron sus cosas, tomaron unos abrigos y se fueron. Meiko sonrió, sabía que pasaría. Miro a su hermana menor, que le platicaba lo mal que Nigaito la trataba…y sonrió aun más, sabía que la familia Shion y Sakine, estarían juntas en matrimonio tres veces. Se sentía orgullosa de tener una intuición tan acertada, y buena.

* * *

><p>¿se nota que me gustan los fanmade? .<p>

Próximamente pondré otro experimento, pero sera con el drama, y romance, sin comedia. Haber si puedo xD

P.D: no tiene nada de gracioso esto ¬¬


End file.
